


Waverider College

by Snackerpunk



Category: DC’s Legends of Tomorrow, Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tags will be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snackerpunk/pseuds/Snackerpunk
Summary: The college AU most people wanted with Avalance and Zarlie





	Waverider College

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short starter expect more

Waverider college, Sara Lance had a love-hate relationship with the place. She always despised anything to do with school but her friends more than made up for it. There was John, her best friend since middle school, the twins, Amaya and Charlie Jiwe, Ray Palmer, the adorable nerd, Nate Heywood, the jock, prom king, and dean’s son she thought she would only see in the movies, Zari Tomaz, an adorable techie obsessed with food, if there was anything you needed fixed she was your gal, Professor Stein, who was like the group’s dad before he retired to be with his grandson, Mick Rory, the campus delinquent, Wally West, the track star, Gary Green, an absolute dork, Mona Wu, an absolute second dork, and last but not least, her amazing new friend, Ava Sharpe.  
Ava was everything Sara could wish for, smart, optimistic, pretty, and best of all she wanted to hang around Sara. This took her by surprise, why would someone this perfect be with her of all people. Before she could think about this, Ava made her snap out from her daydream in their weekly tutoring session.  
“Sara, are you okay? We can take 5 if you’re feeling bad,” Ava said with a worried look.  
“No, sorry Aves, just thinking,” Sara replied.  
Ava looked at her. “Are you sure? I don’t want to overwork you or anything. I care about you.”  
Sara bit her lip trying not to smile. “I’m sure, Aves, but can we just take a break anyways?” Sara asked.  
Ava nodded, “Sure,” before putting down her notes and sipping her water bottle. “How are you holding up?”  
Sara chuckled. “Just great, I’m in good company,” she said, slowly moving her hand onto Ava’s, to which Ava blushed.  
“I-I need to uhh… I need to water my plants,” Ava said. “I’m sorry!” she shouted as she was putting her coat on.  
Sara sighed as she heard Ava running off when Zari walked in.  
“Tough luck?” her roommate asked.  
“I guess you could say that, she’s either completely oblivious or feels super awkward around me because she’s not into me,” Sara said, finishing with a sigh.  
Zari continued eating her donut while saying, “I’d be more obvious and do a big gesture. At least that’s what Charlie’s doing. She made me fix her laptop 5 times last week even though nothing was wrong with it.”  
Zari then laid down on her bed. “Look, everyone but Ava knows you’re into her, maybe try outright telling her?” she suggested as she took out her notes for engineering and started re-reading them.  
“I know, Z, but what should I do? I don’t want to get my heart broken,” Sara replied as she grabbed a soda can from her desk.  
“How about you ask her out to Nate and Amaya’s party saturday? Like everyone is coming so she might as well,” Zari said, smirking at Sara.  
Sara smiled at her. “That could work. Thanks Z, you’re such a help,” Sara said as she grabbed her coat, bumping into Charlie on her way out.  
“Watch the bloody ‘ell out bruv!” Charlie shouted before walking over to Zari.  
“If this is about your laptop I swear I will confiscate it,” Zari said, looking up from her notes.  
“No, uhm, I actually came because I think it was obvious I was doing it to see you. I was wondering if you would go to the party on saturday with me? If you want we can do it as friends but I’d bloody prefer you as my date, that’s for sure,” Charlie said, blushing, as she bit her lip.  
Zari sighed. “Sure, I’ll go with you. As long as you and Amaya dress differently but that was never a problem. I just don’t want to kiss her instead.”  
“You’d kiss me?” Charlie said, surprised.  
“Yeah, that’s what dates do, and you’re pretty hot,” Zari said as she patted the spot next to her.  
Charlie sat down. “Y’know, I thought you were gonna turn me down.”  
“As I said, you’re cute,” Zari replied before kissing her cheek. “If you wanted to see you could have just called.”  
“Ava open up! I need to ask you something!” Sara kept knocking on Ava’s dorm room door when suddenly it opened, revealing Ava with her mascara running down her eyes.  
“Sara?”  
“Aves, are you okay?” Sara asked.  
“Y-yeah. What did you need?”  
“I wanted to ask you out to Nate’s party as my date, but are you sure you’re-” Sara got interrupted.  
“Yes!” Ava said, smiling. “A thousand times yes!” she said, hugging Sara. “I thought you weren’t into me, and I just stressed out so much, and then I started-” Ava was cut off by Sara’s soft lips connecting to hers.  
“Are you gonna invite me in?” Sara asked, before Ava pulled her in.


End file.
